


All Things Considered

by phantisma



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Eliot find themselves stuck and Nate's got a pretty nasty concussion.  Eliot finds an intriguing way of keeping him awake until help can come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Considered

"Just give me a minute to think." Nate says, sliding down the wall.

Eliot shakes his head and gives him the minute and goes back to taking inventory. He's been worse off physically. He probably has a concussion, but it isn't as bad as it could have been, considering that they just came careening down some god forsaken underground tunnel into a dark hole that's best asset appeared to be the lack of rats.

Between them they had a single backpack, which fortunately was carrying the first aid kit they'd found a few hours before when Eliot cut his hand. There isn't much else. A few bottles of water, but not enough to last more than a day or two if things were really bad. He had his knife, still in its sheath in his boot and they had the handcuffs. With no key.

At least he'd gotten them off before the fall. He probably would be a whole lot more beat up if he hadn't.

They had the one flashlight, but the comms were down. Eliot had lost his before the fall, and Nate's wasn't working but for the occasional crackle of static. Which meant they were on their own.

Eliot turns to Nate. "Hey, hey….no sleeping." Eliot says, shaking him.

Nate's eyes open and he shakes his head a little. "Not…not sleeping."

"Good. You're bleeding pretty good from that head wound. You go to sleep now, we can't be sure you'll wake up."

"Concussion." Nate nods, his eyes rolling as his hand reaches up to touch the gash at his hairline. "Where are we?"

"Near as I can tell, an old subway line." Eliot squats, dragging their supplies closer. "Good news is we've got some water, and some first aid supplies."

Nate squints at him. "Bad news?"

"Comms are out. Cell phone isn't getting a signal. We're going to have to wait for Hardison or Parker to figure out where we went."

Nate licks his lips. His eyes are a little glazed and Eliot is not liking the way he looks. "Here, can you hold the flashlight, let me see what I can do about that bleeding." Nate takes the light and Eliot positions his hand where it will do the most good, leaning in to get a better look at the wound.

He rummages in the kit for something to hold the gash closed, hoping for stitching supplies, but what he finds instead is a single needle that's more than a little rustY and no thread of any kind. He holds the needle up into the light to examine before cursing. "You know, just once it would be nice to be stranded with everything we need to make it until we get out."

He throws the needle aside and pulls out bandages. At least he can cover it and keep it clean. He lays his knife on Nate's leg and sets about making a decent pressure bandage from the supplies he has, folding, cutting and taping down gauze pads before winding an elastic bandage around Nate's head.

He sits back when he's done to find Nate fingering the knife. "Love to watch you with a knife." Nate's voice is distant and Eliot reaches for the blade, taking it from him before he can hurt himself.

"Yeah, never figured you for a guy with a knife kink, Nate." Eliot say, taking the flashlight from him now too.

Nate's eyes close and as Eliot starts to move away, Nate's hand grabs his. "Don't go."

"Not going anywhere, just going to check our perimeter."

"No…" Nate swallows and opens his eyes again, looking up at Eliot. "Not sure I can stay awake."

"You keep talking to me, you'll be fine." Eliot says, though his voice drops low. He cups a hand to Nate's cheek, and he turns into it, kissing Eliot's palm. "Nate?"

"Don't wanna talk." Nate catches Eliot's hand when he would have pulled it away.

"Nate, you don't want to--" But Eliot is clearly wrong about what Nate wants because he pulls Eliot off balance to get his face close enough to kiss him.

When Eliot pulls back enough to look in Nate's eyes he's surprised to find they're a lot clearer than they had been. "Been wanting to do that a while."

"Yeah?" Eliot breathes.

Nate nods. "Though if you don't get off my leg I'm not going to walk out of here."

Eliot shifts so he's sitting on the rocky ground. "We aren't going anywhere just now, so we can take it easy."

"Been doing that too long." Nate argues. "We could die down here."

He looks so serious Eliot thinks he is for a minute. "Hardison will--"

"He'll wait his turn." Nate says, leaning forward now, chasing Eliot's mouth. His momentum knocks Eliot back until suddenly he's laying on the ground and Nate is on top of him and Eliot starts a little when he realizes that the hardness digging into his leg is Nate's cock.

"Something you want to tell me?" Eliot asks when Nate lets his mouth loose. He grabs at Nate's cock and earns a growl.

"Really like to watch you with a knife." Nate responds, his face a little pink.

"I'll be damned." Eliot pulls a little on the cock in his hand. "Like that?" Nate groans and his hips twitch and Eliot needs more room if he's gonna do this right. "Roll over." His voice is gruff, but Nate does just that, ending up on his back as Eliot opens his pants and gets his hand on skin.

"Now, if I'm gonna do this, you gotta stay with me." Eliot says, sliding his thumb over the tip. "No closing your eyes. Want you to watch."

Nate lifts his head, licks his lips and Eliot watches his face as he leans in and runs his tongue over the head of his cock. Nate's eyes roll back, then focus on Eliot again. "You with me?"

Nate hisses, his hips bucking as Eliot swirls his tongue around and around, then under the head. "Fuck. Yeah." Nate gasps when Eliot's mouth closes around the tip and he sucks lightly, then slides down the length of him and back up.

Eliot lifts up, tossing his hair back out of his face. "You been thinking about his Nate?"

Nate's eyes meet his, pupils blown in the dim light of the flashlight laying forgotten on the floor beside them. "Since the first time I saw you with a knife."

Eliot's eyebrow raises and he reaches a hand out for his knife, lifting it. "You weren't kidding."

"In the kitchen at that mafia guy's house, remember…you…" Nate shudders as Eliot plays the blade through the light, brings it up. "You…wanted you…"

Eliot brings the knife closer, pushes Nate's shirt up so he can play the blade over his skin, lightly scraping the tip over and around his belly button. Nate's hips hitch, pushing his cock up into Eliot's hand. "Oh…you like that…maybe I should show you what a man can really do with a knife."

"Eliot."

He grins and takes Nate back into his mouth, sliding over him a little faster.

"Eliot, Nate, can you hear me?" Eliot jumps, forgetting he had slipped Nate's earpiece into his ear. He glances up at the hole they came falling out of instinctively.

"Yeah, Hardison, I hear you." Eliot slides his hand around Nate's cock and strokes him.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Floor caved in, we're in some sort of tunnel. Probably an abandoned subway tunnel."

"Which is why I couldn't get the comms to work until I got close to where we lost you. Too much interference. Hang tight, we're coming."

"Get Parker down here, we're going to need climbing gear."

His hand twists on the upstroke and Nate whimpers, clutching at his hand. Eliot chuckles. "And first aid supplies. Nate's got a pretty ugly head wound, maybe more."

"On it."

He can hear them now, scrambling around above them and Eliot turns back to Nate, grinning fiercely at him before bending to take his whole cock into his mouth, humming and sucking and moving faster and faster until Nate cries out and grabs his head, bucking up as he starts to come.

Eliot sucks all the harder, then Nate is whimpering and tugging on his hair to make him stop. Eliot looks up with a wicked grin before tucking Nate back into his pants and crawling over him to kiss him. "Now, we get you healthy and not likely to pass out on me, I'm going to show you _all_ the things I can do with my knife."

"I see them." Parker's voice echoes through the tunnel and Eliot shoves his knife into its sheath and puts his hands under Nate's shoulders to hall him up.

"Promise?" Nate asks, his voice dark with desire.

"Guaranteed." Eliot responds, helping him over to where Parker is dangling on a harness. "Nate first."

She drops a harness that Eliot helps strap Nate into. Not how he'd expected his day to go…but all things considered, this was better than anything he'd had planned anyway.


End file.
